The car symbolizes modern civiliztion its combination of mechanisms and components are achievements based on the wisdom of human beings. Electrical systems in a car, such as head lights, indicator lights, brake lights, and so on are installed with fuses to prevent damage to each respective system due to current overloads. Inclusion of fuses is a wise safety feature, however existing fuse design is imperfect since it is quite difficult to find a burnt fuse from among the at least seven or eight fuses within a car. Testing and checking each fuse one by one is required before a burnt fuse can be found making detection and replacement of a burnt fuse is a troublesome task, particularly at night or in a dark environment. It is quite difficult to ascertain which fuse has been damaged as well as being quite difficult to find it within a car. Furthermore, a good fuse may be mistakently regarded as damaged and discarded unnecessarily which is a meaningless waste of money, in addition to not solving the problem. Therefore, the inventor herein has created an automobile fuse with a damage indicator as disclosed herein to clearly indicate which fuse has been furnt at any time during the day or at night, or at any time in a dark environment at once by illumination of a small bulb, rendering its replacement easier to make the electric system workable again at once.